Audrey Santo
Audrey santo in 1987.jpg|Audrey in 1987 Audrey santo in 1999.jpg|Audrey in 1999 Real Name: Audrey Marie Santo Occupation: None Place Of Birth: Worcester, Massachusetts Date Of Birth: December 19, 1983 Location: Worcester, Massachusetts History Background: On August 9, 1987, three-year-old Audrey Santo was playing with her brother Stephen when she fell into the family swimming pool and nearly drowned. She was rushed to a hospital and went under cardiac arrest. She then went into a coma for three weeks. It was determined that she had massive brain damage. Afterwards, she went into a state called Akinetic Mutisim, which is a state of non-speaking and limited movement. Four months after the accident, Audrey was brought home to live with her family while in a hospital bed. A year after the accident, her family took her to Medjugorje in Yugoslavia. Although the trip nearly killed Audrey, her family believes that she spoke with the Virgin Mary. They also believe she became a victim soul, which is a person who willingly takes on the suffering of others. After Audrey was brought back home, oil began dripping from several religious objects in their house. Also, blood and oil began "weeping" from a painting of Jesus Christ. One nurse was suspicious, at first, but she later found no explanation for the oil. The oil from the objects was given to people who were ill, and they claimed that it helped them heal. In June of 1994, a mysterious rash appeared on Audrey's legs. A biopsy determined that the rash was what one would see if the patient was on chemotherapy; Audrey was not on chemotherapy, so it did not make sense. This led her family to believe that this is evidence that she is a victim soul. Some believe that Audrey could be eligible for sainthood because of the miracles that she has performed. It is interesting to note that she is healthy and has had no bedsores for twelve years and that some claim that she can operate her machines through telekinesis. Audrey's house soon became and still is a pilgramage site, with thousands of worshipers coming to visit her. A window was placed near her room so people can view Audrey. To this day, Audrey Santo and her miraculous powers remain a mystery. Case Files: * Caitlin McQuade - a young girl who was believed to have cerebal palsy. She was given some of the oil from Audrey's home. Now, she does not have braces on her legs. her family believes that this happened because of Audrey. * Victor Fanucchi - an elderly man who recovered from crippling neck pain as a result of the oil from Audrey's home. * Joey Parolisi - a young boy who was injured in a car accident and unable to walk. His mother Sheryle claims that she prayed at Audrey's bedside for the recovery of her son. Shortly afterwards, he was able to walk again. * Jim Pirog - a young man who lapsed into a coma after a car accident. His parents, Joanne and Stanley, were given a sample of oil by a friend. They placed the oil on his head seven days after the accident. Soon, he awoke from the coma. A year later, he graduated from high school. Notes: The case was featured as a part of the April 2, 1999 episode. Audrey passed away on April 14, 2007 due to cardio-respiratory failure; she was twenty-three. A chapel has been set up in Audrey's former bedroom and pilgrims still come there seeking cures. Links: * Audrey Santo on Wikipedia * Andrey Santo Documentary * Church Investigates 'Miracles' in Worcester, Mass. * Miracle or make-believe? * Thousands pray with girl linked to miracles * The Holy Girl * Miracles or Deception? - Skeptical Inquirer * Audrey Santo, inspiration to many, dies * Beloved Audrey Marie Santo, 23, Dies * Is Audrey Santo a Saint? * Audrey Santo at Find a Grave ---- Category:Miracles Category:Unusual Phenomenon Cases Category:Medical-Related Cases